


Another Way

by btsm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsm/pseuds/btsm
Summary: It was great Jaime and Brienne had their moment. Its was comprehensible that Jaime had to leave to be with Cersei. However, hopefully this will be Another Way to re-tell those 2 scenes that won't make you want to throw something at your TV





	1. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1- Jaime looks for Brienne after she leaves the drinking game at the feast

"You didn't drink. In the game. This is dornish." Jaime says as he walks uninvited through her open door carrying 2 cups and a jug of wine. He quickly lays the wine and cups on the table and pours. He offers her a cup. Brienne remains still.

"It's no longer true, you are not a.." Jamie starts to say. Brienne snatches the cup from him and takes a sip. Jaime momentarily speechless walks around the room,

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't true anymore. Tormund Giantsbane cannot make his interest more clear. He was very sad when you left." He says as he settles himself on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know him." She states guardedly.

He smiles. "That's my girl."

"I am not your girl." She corrects.

He looks at her, his brow furrowed." I suppose not. You are my Oathkeeper." he replies.

All the hardness in her face melts as she moves to sit on his left, beside him on the bed. Suddenly, all the drama and trauma of the last few days and years slip away and they are only Brienne and Jaime, naked in a Harrenhal bath.

He turns to look at her, into the oceans that are her eyes. "He's not good enough for you."

"Why?" Brienne whispers.

"Because... because, you are noble and kind. A little naive… but, oh so incredibly quick thinking and smart. There is no one I know as strong and as gentle as you." He says as he reaches out to caress her cheek.

"Not to mention, you have the most astonishingly blue eyes I have ever see. A man could drown in them. I don't know anyone good enough for you." Jaime finishes.

"Not even you." Brienne half states and half asks.

"Especially not me." Jaime says with a hard laugh and goes on. "You deserve someone whole. Someone who loves you first."

"And you can't." Brienne says as she breaks their gaze." I know."

Jaime looks down at their feet, noticing how equal they are. "I don't know how it happened" He says. "I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone, whose name didn't end with Lannister, And, yet, it happened, I fell. My heart built a whole new wing when we met and called it Brienne. It has with blue flowers in its gardens and shining swords in the halls. I was afraid when you left the table during the game without drinking, afraid you moved on without me. Silly really. I have nothing to offer you."

"We don't get to choose who we love." Brienne recalls. "If I have wing, your sister must have a fortress, fortified over years of love. What will you do tomorrow?" Brienne asks.

"I can't join them and go against Cersei. I don't know if I can go back to King's Landing. They way we left off. It wasn't good. Yet, there is the baby that is supposed to be mine that I want to go back to." Jaime pauses and continues incredulously, " I am not sure anymore if it's mine anymore. If she could scheme with Euron Greyjoy behind my back, who knows what else she did with him behind closed doors. She didn't understand why I had to come here to fight the dead. She ordered the Mountain to kill me. Cersei has never been good at holding her temper. Still, it broke my heart." Jaime says.

"Stay here. Sansa wants the North to remain a neutral as possible and not take sides in this war of Queens. If I speak to her, she will let you stay. You don't have to choose. "Brienne offers.

"Are you asking me to stay with you, Ser Brienne?" Jaime inquiries with half a smile.

"Yes." Brienne answers.

"I choose you." Jamie says as he holds her hands and presses a kiss on her knuckles.

"I have been so afraid of the way you make me feel. I didn't know I was going to love you too." Brienne says.

"Don't be afraid my brave Brienne." Jaime says as he pulls her in. He uses his stump to lift her chin so their faces almost touch, "I cannot promise anything, You know me. Bear with me and maybe a wing will turn into a castle with walls to the sky. We will figure us out together."


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 2 – The night after Sansa speaks to Jaime and about the news of Danerys ship's and dragon sinking, before Jaime goes back to King's Landing. **Mixed in the back story of Brienne that we know from the A Song of Ice and Fire.

Jaime and Brienne spent every night together since the Great War. They kissed, cuddled, touched and talked all night. Jaime knew how much her maidenhood meant and was afraid to ask for it with so much left to be decided. He flirted with the idea of asking her to marry him. It seemed like betrayal to think of spending the end of his life with anyone else but Cersei. Yet, Jaime could not ignore the feelings of joy and love that overwhelmed him whenever Brienne walked into the room. Sansa's talk of Cersei's execution today did bring a halt to thoughts of his future when all he could think of was Cersei dying so far away from him.

"Did you know I was betrothed 3 times?" Brienne asks, intruding on Jaime thoughts.

Jaime rouses from his musing, glad for a diversion and sits up next to her. "Yes. I do. I was so hurt when I found out that I did not hear it from you first. "He retorts.

"How did you find out? Podrick doesn't know." Brienne says puzzled as she sits up too.

"Ron Connington." Jaime replies simply.

"You've met him?" Brienne asks.

"He was part of the Lannister Bannerman that went to Riverrun with me." Jaimie answers shortly, deliberately prolonging the reveal.

"I didn't see him at Riverun." Brienne presses on.

Jaime smirks, pleased, "Ser Ron didn't make it that far. I dismissed him to run an errand back to White Harbor at Harrenhal. He called you things that displeased me and I couldn't bear the sight of him. I think I broke his nose. I am not sure. At the very least, he lost a tooth."

"You fought Ron Connington for me?" Brienne ask, incredulous.

"We didn't as much as fight as I punched him with my gold hand. Sometimes gold has its uses." Jaime tries to say casually.

"I can't believe you did that for me."Brienne says.

"I've loved you for quite a while Brienne." Jaime says gently as he tucks her yellow hair behind her ear.

"The first boy I was betrothed to was Lord Carson's son. I was seven and he was eleven. We were to be wed a year after my first flowering. He died when I was nine. A fever took him and all his family. Ser Ron Connington was my second betroth. It was few years later. It did not last very long. He did not like me very much and I did not like him. I was glad to meet him in a melee at Bitterbridge." Brienne tells.

"I am sure you gave him what he deserved there and hopefully some more." Jaime says proudly.

Brienne smiles and says" Every blow was sweeter than a kiss."

"Sweeter than a kiss like this?" Jaime asks as he leans in for a kiss, lowering her back onto the bed.

"Not a kiss like that."Brienne says blushing.

"Who was the third person you were betrothed to?" Jaime asks, pressing on.

"Lord Humfrey Wagstaff." She answers. "I was sixteen and he was six and fifty. He told me I had to be a proper lady once we wed; no fighting in man's mail or he would chastise me. I had been learned in the sword by then. Still I don't know how I found the courage to tell him I would only obey a man who could outfight me. He agreed to fight me." Brienne goes on.

"And you beat him soundly."Jaime excitedly exclaims.

Brienne matter-of-factly replies,"I broke his collarbone and two ribs. That ended that betrothal."

"You are incredible." Jaime says as he presses his length against her.

"You are insane." Brienne says, embarrassed by his arousal.

"Love me anyway?" Jaime asks.

"You know I do." Brienne more honestly than she intended as she sees through his bravado to the genuine request for love he was offering. "My father did not try to match me again. He let me go when I said I wanted to join Renly's camp. He was a good father. I wish I could be the daughter or son he deserves." Brienne says.

"I am sure he feels you are more than what he deserves and exactly what he wants and needs." Jaime reassures.

Brienne eyes light up as she smiles. "You were the closest."

"Closest to what?" queries Jaime.

"Closest too defeating me in a fight." Brienne answers. "That fight on the bridge; I did all I could to keep your blade at bay. At your full strength with no chains to hamper you, there would be no Knight in the seven kingdoms that could have stood against you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jaime asks.

"Because you are going away and I wanted you to know it all before you leave. And perhaps I think, maybe in me telling you, you will stay." Brienne replies.

Jaime is disturbed, "What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

Brienne reaches out and puts her hand around his neck to pull him close, "I know the effect Lady Sansa's words of Queen Cersei had on you."

Jaime smiles sadly, "Brienne, you know me too well."

"She is your Lady. You are her Knight. I understand, now more than I did."Brienne says.

"You are my Lady. She is my Twin. We were born each other's other halves and we will always be intertwined, no matter what happens. Would I be me if I could sit here idle while she could die all alone with no one that loves and supports her? She is imperfect and hateful. And, so am I." Jaime says. "One dragon is enough. Danerys will not stop. It would be impossible for Cersei to win. Cersei will die trying than give up. There will likely be no execution. It doesn't matter that she's had other men, that she's loved her children more than me. It doesn't matter that I love you. Cersei is my twin. If there is a chance she is dying all alone I have to be there." Jaime explains.

Brienne looks down sadly," Were you planning to go tomorrow or leave during the night?"

"Which would you prefer?" Jaime asks.

"That you don't go at all." states Brienne. "Stay with me."

"We were born together" Jaime starts.

"It doesn't mean you have to die together." Brienne pleads.

"I will come back to you." assures Jaime. "We could…"

"It could only be you."Brienne interrupts.

Jaime holds her close," I am honored you believe that even if you never got a chance to fight me at my best."

"I've decided. Leave tomorrow. Stay with me tonight and dance with me." Brienne decides as she looks at Jaime, right into his Lannister-green eyes.

Jaime trails a finger down her neck and whispers into her ear," You don't mind the swords aren't made of Valayrian steel do you?"

The corners of Brienne's mouths kick up and all her broad features, scars and crooked teeth all collapse into the most bewitching and vulnerable smile. "I was hoping it wouldn't be."

"Good. I will leave tomorrow."Jaime breathes as he kisses her, happy to be happy in the moment.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue – A conversation between Lord Commander Brienne of Tarth and Hand of Bran the Broken; Tyrion Lannister after Tyrion reads what Brienne wrote about Jaime in the White Book.

Tyrion walks into the Lord Commander's chambers. It seemed brighter and cozier than he remembered. Were women really better at making a home he thought as he approaches Brienne looking over the Red Keep guard schedule. "Ser Brienne, Thank for completing my brother story in the White book."

Brienne looks up, momentarily flustered."It is the Lord Commander's job to keep up the book. Ser Jaime taught me that. With Grey Worm's input I completed Ser Barristan Selmy's page as well."

"I read that too. Ser Barristan was a great Knight. You did them both justice." Tyrion says.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion" Brienne accepts.

"For most of his life, my brother only wanted two things; to be a Knight and to be with Cersei. Joining the Kingsguard was a way for him to do both. My father was Hand of the King and he had Cersei at court with him when we were growing up. Cersei had planned for Jaime to join so that they could be together at Court. Father was sure Aerys made his favourite child and heir a Kingsguard in spite. There was some truth in that thought and Jaime made the price for that. Father promptly resigned at being Hand and took Cersei back with him to Casterly Rock. For a few years Jaime got a chance to just be a Knight. I think he liked it. It helped make him, even if it did make him become the Kingslayer." Tyrion tells.

"We both know he killed Aerys for noble reasons." Brienne interjects.

"For the years after that, Jaime focused on Cersei. Robert was a bad husband and Jaime loved Cersei. He stopped caring about being a Knight as much. And the way people thought about him, I don't blame him. Those years as the Kingslayer made him cynical and angry. But everything changed after he met you." Tyrion says as he looks up at Brienne. "Thank you."

"Jaime was always a good man. The world just could not always see it." Brienne says.

"Jaime came to Winterfell to fight for the living but he also came for you. I could see it his face the minute he saw you. He always had such a way of seeing the beauty within a person. I know things didn't turn out the way you might have wanted. Certainly not the way I would have wanted. He loved you and was happy with you. I hope you know that." Tyrion continues.

"I do." Brienne says.

Tyrion smiles, "I am glad. Ser Brienne, Would you mind if I come to you to talk about him from time to time. I miss him and it would be nice to talk to someone who misses him to. I could tell you stories about our childhood."

"I would like that very much. Lord Tyrion" Brienne says, her eyes shining.

"Call me Tyrion, just when we're in private if it pleases you. I do not have family that calls me that anymore. The only person that calls me Tyrion now is Queen Sansa, and even she does not do it in all her correspondence." Requests Tyrion.

"Then I would like it if you called me Brienne." Brienne says.

"Good. I should head back now. Till we talk again." Tyrion bows and and starts to leave.

"Tyrion" Brienne starts.

"Is there something else Brienne?" Tyrion inquires.

"I know how your father died caused a rift between you and your siblings. I think it would make Jaime feel great peace if you could fulfill your father's greatest wish; to keep the Lannister name alive and well. Have you considered getting married again and having heir?" Brienne asks.

Tyrion cocks his head in thought." I hadn't really given that idea much thought. Perhaps I should. People do say the third time's a charm."

"Good. You could find someone you want to marry. This time no one will stop you." Brienne says.

"The trouble will really be to find someone who wants to marry me." Tyrion jokes. "You are right about what Jaime might think. I will consider the idea of getting married again."

After Tyrion leaves, Brienne takes out Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail to sharpen and clean. She thinks of what Tyrion said about Jaime and how he wanted knighthood. She smiles and thinks about how they are both came knighthood in their unconventional ways and ideals. She thinks about all the chances they got to be knights for each other. It was no wonder they understood each other so well. They may not have been two parts to a whole, but, they were certainly different sides to the same blade.


End file.
